


только мы

by violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black



Series: В этом городе нам не помочь [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Minor Character Death, Past life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black/pseuds/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black
Summary: Здесь тихо. Им обеим тут нравится.Хэд на то, что у Хаска при жизни были жена и ребенок))0)
Relationships: Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: В этом городе нам не помочь [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	только мы

Они говорят, что мир рушится постепенно. Годами в вулканах кипит жар, дно морей скапливает осадком бензинные лужи, а ледники тают, как мороженое в незахлопнутом холодильнике, капля за каплей, словно отсекая минуты ненужным грузом, но звука которых мы не слышим за биением сердца.

Они говорят, что мы даже не заметим, когда конец наступит. В тот день мы откроем глаза и удивимся тому, что не видно своих ладоней, не видно свернутой кошачьей спины на постели, не видно растущего остролиста, вычеркнутого запятыми в квадрате окна. Мы даже не успеем понять, что солнца нет. Доли секунды не хватит вспомнить, что воздуха когда-то было много, а теперь он почему-то закончился, взорвался метаном, разрывая дома и тела на куски, не видя между ними никакой разницы.

Хаск думал, что конец света должен был случиться без предупреждения. Щелкнуть переключателем лампы и оставить в темноте за спиной всего час назад томившуюся в уютном запахе жареной индейки с печеным картофелем кухню, сопящую глубоким сном дочку в короткой кровати или объятия любимой женщины, в безграничном доверии обхватившей его поперек спины.

Если бы ему дали выбор, он бы хотел застыть в этом мгновении, как ломтик фрукта застывает в чашке с растворимым желе.

Выбора ему не дали.

— Джим, — позвали тихо, пока руки гладили плечи, растягивая складками рубашку. 

В глазах напротив отражались расплывающиеся капли желтых огней, растянутых гирляндами по ветвям. 

— Мне нужно от тебя кое-что.

Хаск, опьяненный вином и влюбленностью, едва ли понимал обращенные к нему слова. Белое, едва прикрывающее колени платье чертовски ей шло, но без него она смотрелась бы гораздо лучше.

— Ты слушаешь?

Хаск не выдержал, потянулся вперед за поцелуем, но не успел, уткнулся лишь в гладкую щеку губами.

— Джереми! 

— А что ты хочешь? Деньги? Власть? — Хаск понизил голос и вцепился в чужую талию сильнее, чувствуя под пальцами изгибы ложных ребер. — Других мужчин? Ты только попроси, — грудь Карен задрожала от беззвучного смеха, крепко прижатая к его.

— А ты можешь устроить?

— Что угодно для тебя, — выдох защекотал ее потный от танцев висок. Он поцеловал его снова, чувствуя на вкус пленку соли.

Девушка застыла в нерешительности. Липкие и красные от алкоголя губы чуть приоткрылись, чтобы закрыться вновь.

— Обещание, — она положила голову ему на изгиб шеи, прижимаясь лбом и трогая дыханием ключицу. — Я хочу оставить все это позади.

— Меня?

— Все, кроме тебя, — она коснулась губами кожи, не спрятанной за воротом рубашки. — Мне страшно здесь жить. Пожалуйста, Джим. Давай уедем. Я, ты и Келли. Только мы.

Хаск тогда рассмеялся. Эти слова показались ему всего лишь глупым сиюминутным порывом. Прошлое не достанет их здесь, в Вашингтоне. Это не Чикаго, не Бруклин, не Токио или Прага, здесь безопасно. Он сделал все для того, чтобы так было.

Недостаточно.

Этот кусочек своей разбитой памяти он хотел бы выкинуть, утопить, уничтожить, закопать в черную землю и залить густым бетоном, потому что из-за него хотелось утопиться в красном вине. Он хотел бы, чтобы он канул в небытие, но как назло — тот отпечатался в памяти ярко, ярче даже, чем вчера пролетевший день. Он не вспомнит что было вчера. Он не вспомнит, что было месяц назад.

Она прожила недолго. Угасала у него на глазах, исколотая антибиотиками и шепотом врачей, говоривших, что они постараются сделать все возможное, в то время как сами уже отрывали вросшую в кожу ее лица маску ингалятора, готовя постель новому пациенту.

Конец света, говорили они, никто не заметит.

Мир Хаска рассыпался постепенно в течение трех долгих месяцев, и он наблюдал за этим с высоты птичьего полета.

Келли хотя бы умерла без мучений. В отличие от матери, ее маленькое сердце остановилось мгновенно, стоило ей погрузиться в прорубь с головой. Его руки были холодными, но ее тело, казалось, — еще холоднее. Сколько бы ей было сейчас? Лет шесть? Хаск запутался в цифрах, слившихся в один невыносимый бесконечный кошмар. Злая шутка судьбы — Хаск выбрался невредимым, но оставил всего себя там, подо льдом. 

Теперь они рядом. В температурном бреду Карен постоянно звала их дочь — шарила пальцами по простыням, выла, кусая уголки подушек, и кашляла. Кашляла так, словно хотела выхаркнуть легкие. Она никого не узнавала, не понимала где она и что с ней делают, ее пришлось связать, чтобы она не навредила себе, но получалось, что только резало ремнями всю синюю от игл кожу. Хаск просил у нее прощения за то, что не вытащил ее первой. Держал за руку и молил-молил о том, чтобы она сумела простить его.

В глазах, когда-то смотревших на него с ровно горящей любовью, теперь не осталось даже места отвращению, они выражали лишь всепоглощающий ужас, от того, что во всем этом — виноват он.

Два гранитных памятника купались в тонкой осоке. Хаск припал спиной к чьему-то надгробию, втягивал сигаретный дым и тут же запивал горечь паленым бренди. Полуобвалившаяся католическая церквушка заросла мхом, а кладбище, старше церкви раза в три, едва ли не сравнялось с землей. 

Здесь тихо. Им обеим тут нравится.

Он поднял лицо и тут же зажмурился — глаза порезало лезвиями солнечных лучей. Его выбор был неправильным. Он отдал бы свою жизнь для того, чтобы в тот короткий миг сказать то необходимое «мы уедем». Их бы не нашли. Они все были бы живы. Хаск был бы жив.

Хаск погасил окурок о старый иссохший камень позади себя, растирая пепел по полустершемуся имени.

— Прости, Энтони, — сказал он, поднимаясь с земли и втаптывая ботинком фильтр в могилу, на которой сидел, и бутылку поставив здесь же. Хотелось верить, что его услышали, как хотелось верить в то, что его слышат те, кого он навещает каждый день.

Просить прощения у них Хаск уже не смеет.


End file.
